ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age: The Anti-Universe (2026 3D animated movie)
Ice Age: The Anti Universe is to be the 8th installment of the Ice Age film series, starring the voice talents from Ray Romano, Queen Latifah, John Leguizamo, Jessie J, Denis Leary, Jennifer Lopez, Adam DeVine, Keke Palmer, Sean William Scott, Josh Peck, Wanda Sykes, Simon Pegg, Aubrey Drake Graham, Mindy Kaling, Chris Wedge, Karen Disher, Jay Leno, Josh Gad, Max Greenfield, Nick Offerman, Stephanie Beatriz, Alexander Gould, Hayden Rolence, Jim Cummings, Steve Blum, Rhianna, Shakira, Bonnie Wright, Noline Oliver as Jackie, Sarah Silverman and Jesse Tyler Ferguson. Also starring the new voice talents from Owen Vaccaro, Scarlett Estevez, Connor Corum, Lane Styles, Gavin Lewis, Laya Hayes, Bill Hader, Amy Poehler, Jack Black, Zelda Williams, Alec Baldwin, Cameron Diaz, Lily James, Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, Estelle Harris, Jennifer Lewis, Robert Pattinson, Patton Oswalt, John C. Donkin and Lori Forte. It is to be put in movie theaters on September 6, 2026. Plot Summary Right after the seventh film, Manny and Ellie are proud to have him as their son in law. Sid is now married/mated to Brooke and Diego is now married/mated to Shira. Sid and Brooke have a twin son named Reuben and a twin daughter named Luna and Diego and Shira have a twin son named Shiro and a twin daughter named Kiba. When Peaches is going out for a walk with Manny and Ellie, she stops suddenly and it's revealed that she's pregnant and Manny and Ellie are gonna become grandparents and Julian's gonna become a father and Sid, Crash and Eddie are gonna become adoptive great uncles as well. Later, Julian and Peaches have just given birth to their twin son, Galosh and their twin daughter, Tundra. Meanwhile, Scrat and his wife/mate, Scratte and their 3 saber-tooth squirrel offsprings, Sheldon, Stacy and Sammy are doing their best to protect their stock of acorns. Suddenly, something evil comes right across them: Their anti counterparts from the anti universe arrive and they kidnap Crash and Eddie, so the brave young heroes must go out there and rescue them right before it's too late. When the brave young heroes defeat their anti counterparts, Crash and Eddie are rescued and the movie ends with a karaoke rendition of Can't Stop the Feeling in honor of their victory. Voice Cast Members * Ray Romano as Manny (respective voice) * Queen Latifah as Ellie (respective voice) * John Leguizamo as Sid (respective voice) * Jessie J as Brooke (respective voice) * Denis Leary as Diego (respective voice) * Jennifer Lopez as Shira (respective voice) * Adam DeVine as Julian (respective voice) * Keke Palmer as Peaches (respective voice) * Sean William Scott as Crash (respective voice) * Josh Peck as Eddie (respective voice) * Wanda Sykes as Sid's Grandmother (respective voice) * Simon Pegg as Buck (respective voice) * Aubrey Drake Graham as Ethan (respective voice) * Mindy Kaling as Mona, Ethan's wife/mate (respective voice) * Chris Wedge as Scrat (respective voice) * Karen Disher as Scratte (respective voice) * Michael Strahan as Teddy (respective voice) * Jay Leno as Fast Tony (respective voice) * Josh Gad as Louis (respective voice) * Max Greenfield as Roger (respective voice) * Nick Offerman as Gavin (respective voice) * Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie (respective voice) *Alexander Gould as Seymour (respective voice) *Hayden Rolence as Waylon and Scott (respective voice) *Jim Cummings as Bronzin (respective voice) *Steve Blum as Chuckles (respective voice) *Rhianna as Brianna (respective voice) *Shakira as Allison (respective voice) *Bonnie Wright as Sophie (respective voice) *Noline Oliver as Jackie (respective voice) *Sarah Silverman as Roz (respective voice) * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama (respective voice) New Additional Voice Cast Members * Owen Vaccaro as Reuben, Sid and Brooke's twin son (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Luna, Sid and Brooke's twin daughter (voice) * Connor Corum as Shiro, Diego and Shira's twin son (voice) * Lane Styles as Kiba, Diego and Shira's twin daughter (voice) * Gavin Lewis as Galoosh, Julian and Peaches' twin son, Manny and Ellie's twin grandson and Sid, Crash and Eddie's adoptive twin great nephew (voice) * Laya Hayes as Tundra, Julian and Peaches' twin daughter, Manny and Ellie's twin granddaughter and Sid, Crash and Eddie's adoptive twin great niece (voice) * Jeff Bergman as Sheldon, Scrat and Scratte's 1st son (voice) * Kath Soucie as Stacy, Scrat and Scratte's daughter (voice) * Frank Welker as Sammy, Scrat and Scratte's 2nd son (voice) * Bill Hader as Anti-Manny (voice) * Amy Poehler as Anti-Ellie (voice) * Jack Black as Anti-Sid (voice) * Zelda Williams as Anti-Brooke (voice) * Alec Baldwin as Anti-Diego (voice) * Cameron Diaz as Anti-Shira (voice) * Owen Wilson as Anti-Julian (voice) * Lily James as Anti-Peaches (voice) * Ben Stiller as Anti-Crash (voice) * Chris Rock as Anti-Eddie (voice) * Estelle Harris as Anti-Sid's Grandmother (voice) * Patton Oswalt as Anti-Buck (voice) * Robert Pattinson as Anti-Ethan (voice) * Jennifer Lewis as Anti-Mona (voice) * John C. Donkin as Anti-Scrat (voice) * Lori Forte as Anti-Scratte (voice) Trivia Notice * Bill Hader, Amy Poehler and Mindy Kaling who did their voice works in the Inside Out movie series, join the cast members for this upcoming film. Transcripts [[Ice Age: The Anti-Universe teaser trailer transcript|''Ice Age'': The Anti-Universe teaser trailer transcript]] [[Ice Age: The Anti-Universe television spot (McDonalds Happy Meal commercial) transcript|''Ice Age'': The Anti-Universe television spot (McDonalds Happy Meal commercial) transcript]] [[Ice Age: The Anti-Universe trailer transcript|''Ice Age'': The Anti-Universe trailer transcript]] [[Ice Age: The Anti Universe transcript|''Ice Age'': The Anti Universe transcript]] Sequel Ice Age 9: Into The Future (2029) Category:Ice Age Category:2026 Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies